


come closer to me (take my everything)

by muniakafanficwritingtrash101



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Movie Extras, pretty fluffy actually, really just flirting they dont get to do much here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniakafanficwritingtrash101/pseuds/muniakafanficwritingtrash101
Summary: Hakyeon came to the set with pretty low expectations, but Jaehwan made the evening much more interesting.





	come closer to me (take my everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/gifts).



> title from love me do by vixx, a 10/10 song
> 
> fic is based off this prompt;
> 
> "Hakyeon and Jaehwan are extras that have to converse but the fake convo turns into a real one and the director has to call cut because they’re not supposed to be the ones looking like they’re falling in love"

* * *

For someone who’s an attention magnet like Cha Hakyeon was (well, according to his friends), it was kind of a surprise that he would be an extra in a movie instead of a speaking role.

 

Well, it was already known that actors have to start from the bottom, taking small roles and odd jobs to build themselves up to become movie stars and drama legends. But if you ask anyone who knew Hakyeon for at least five minutes, you'd wonder why he didn't get the Hollywood main character-esque treatment and start in a role that could show him off to the world.

 

But Hakyeon was a humble person (yes Taekwoon, no matter how much you question it) so he gladly accepted the job. It was for a new rags to riches romance movie with notable leads and it's slated to be one of the most anticipated movies of the year, so it seemed suitable for someone like him. It didn't take too much to get the role either.

 

The scene he would be filming took place in a restaurant, and it  was supposed to be an important establishing scene, as the main character was stood up, and would meet her future lover for the first time. Hakyeon’s role seemed simple enough- he just had to sit at a table in the restaurant and talk to whoever sits there until the scene is over. The only rule, really, was to add to the general vibe of the scene, and the extras were trusted to not upstage the leads.

 

So one October afternoon, Hakyeon stepped out of his Seoul apartment, ready to take on anything that was thrown at him. He honestly believed that it would be just like any other job- do it, and then go home and watch Netflix.

 

But then Hakyeon walked into a restaurant set that looked more expensive than every other place he has ever been to in his life. How could the _tablecloths_ look shiny and golden? At least he had some sense, and wore something formal, otherwise he would stick out like a sore thumb and already fail at the one thing he had to do. He got there at a pretty good time; he wasn't ridiculously early, but there was still a couple empty tables for the extras to take. The main leads were getting their makeup done, and the scripts were being reviewed, getting ready for the scene to be filmed.

 

About three minutes before the scene, the door flew open, revealing a man who's huffing and puffing makes it obvious that he probably panicked about being late or ran to the set. Maybe both were right. Hakyeon thought he'd just see that guy for a fleeting moment and not much else. But that ended up turning out differently, as that guy was gravitating towards Hakyeon's table.

 

“Can I sit here?” The man asked, and Hakyeon wondered how this guy’s voice sounded like an enchanting melody even when it was almost breathless. Hakyeon nodded as an answer, so the guy went ahead and sat across from him.

 

Now that Hakyeon actually got a good look at him, _he_ was breathless. This man looked so stunning that Hakyeon wouldn't be surprised if he was secretly a fairy or Greek god or something along those lines. But he had to pull himself together and at least say his name, or none of the interaction would go smoothly at all.

 

“I’m Hakyeon. Guess you'll be my partner for the filming,” Hakyeon introduced, his voice almost sultry, yet internally wondering which important person he saved in his previous life to warrant such a _hot_ person sitting across from him. But the Cha in Cha Hakyeon was short for charming, and he felt a strange bit of excitement seeing the evident amazement on the other man’s face.

 

“I’m Jaehwan, pleased to meet you!” The hot guy- no, Jaehwan replied, with an overly exaggerated classiness. Hakyeon couldn't believe that he almost laughed loudly within the first few minutes of meeting the guy. The filming wouldn't be dull after all.

 

The director then notified everyone that the scene was about to start, reminding them that their voices should be loud enough to make background noise, but not so much to distract from the leads. Hakyeon then turned to his table partner, and with an amused eyebrow raise, asked the question buried in the back of his head. “How did you almost run late to this?”

 

Jaehwan then animatedly told the tale of him running late because of his friends getting him to celebrate one of them getting a promotion. “They should have known what they were dealing with, but _no_ , they just let me forget that I had a scene to film and let me get so hungover that I felt like dying in the morning.”

 

“How did you forget the scene, though?” Hakyeon continued, trying not to laugh too loudly at how Jaehwan was recounting his adventures. Hakyeon could tell that the two of them were already toeing at the line of being too loud for the scene.

 

“Don't blame me!” Jaehwan replied. “If you put enough alcohol, music and attractive people in one room, it's easy to forget things.”

 

“Can't say I blame you. Once during university I procrastinated on a major essay because I spent my whole night trying to get this one guy- I mean, person's number,” Hakyeon said, hoping that Jaehwan didn't catch on to the fact that he mentioned a guy. Some people were assholes about Hakyeon swinging both ways and Hakyeon wished he thought about that before not-so-unintentionally flirting with this Jaehwan guy.

 

“To get the attention of _the_ Hakyeon? That dude must have been really hot or something,” Jaehwan mused. Luckily, he didn't seem bothered by the fact that Hakyeon was after a guy in the first place, which was already a win in Hakyeon’s book. In fact, seeing the other man looking so deep in thought madeH Hakyeon wonder if Jaehwan would have liked to be the one Hakyeon was chasing.

 

Good thing Hakyeon wouldn’t give up the chance to do that for the world.

 

“Don't flatter me. I’m sitting right across from an even hotter man right now,” Hakyeon leaned a little closer across the table.

 

Seeing the look on Jaehwan’s face was _so_ worth it. Jaehwan appeared quite flustered.Once he came back to his senses, he had something to say. "Coming from a living, breathing Adonis? Am I dreaming, or am I just really lucky?”

 

Well. That hit Hakyeon somewhere. “That was one of the nicest things anyone said to me, thanks.”

 

Hakyeon could practically see the light bulb above Jaehwan’s head lighting up, as the latter searched his pockets. He didn’t find what he was looking for, and dejectedly asked, “Do you have a pen?”

 

After finding his pen, Hakyeon wondered, “Why do you need it?”

 

For the second time that evening, Jaehwan looked down, a light pink dusting his cheeks. (Hakyeon found it absolutely adorable). “I had this cool line about you hearing more nice things if you had my number.”

 

After probably a second, Hakyeon took the nearest napkin and scribbled his digits on to it. He passed it to the man across the table. “I was thinking of giving you my number anyways, but the thought of what you wanted to do makes me want to do something.”

 

Jaehwan had a mixture of curiosity and confusion, like he didn't know what was next but yearned to find out. “What would that be?”

 

A smirk creeped onto Hakyeon's face, as he voiced his thoughts. “Kiss you all over that pretty face of yours after the scene’s done.”

 

From the lead actors’ table, the director called for a cut. There were murmurs and questions being thrown around about why the scene needed to be cut, as it was flowing pretty well.

 

The director called the attention back to herself, and she continued speaking. “The only problem here is that the actors need a better atmosphere. The background artists have been generally stellar, but a couple tables,” the director’s eyes landed on Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s table, “especially table 12, have been diverting attention from the main leads. I advise to tone it down so the audience knows what this scene is about.”

 

The room's atmosphere then soon reverted to the original high-class restaurant vibe, letting the leads do what they had to do. The chatter in the background had to stay just that- meaningless chatter.

 

That didn't mean whatever sparks flew between Hakyeon and Jaehwan died down. They just waited for it to be over, for their opportunity for real freedom to explore and fall deeper in and for each other.

 

And when the final take was done, when their job was completed, Hakyeon could taste the excitement, the rush, as he exited the restaurant, the weight of Jaehwan’s hand and both of their hearts intertwined with Hakyeon's hand.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope the prompter and anyone else who stumbled upon this enjoyed :D


End file.
